


Friends and More

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Community: hd_remix, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a remix of sassy_cissa's <a href="http://www.thehexfiles.net/viewstory.php?sid=13602">More Than Friends</a>. This story fits in easily, maybe just a couple of weeks after More Than Friends. Draco wants Harry but, lucky for him, Harry wants him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).



> Originally published March 21, 2012 on [Livejournal](http://hd-remix.livejournal.com/39469.html) as part of the hd-remix fest.
> 
> * * *
> 
> sassy_cissa, it was really hard to choose which of your wonderful stories to remix, but in the end I really loved this little ficlet of yours and I had so many ideas swirling around in my mind fighting to be told. I really wanted to tell the story of how the boys finally got together. I hope you enjoy it! <3  
> Many thanks to everyone who cheered me on: FC, KK, N, and many more! A special thank you to E and C, who held my hand throughout the entire process. Thank you for being wonderful friends and betas!

Draco apparated straight into his flat and shrugged off his Auror robes. He kicked off his shoes and his hands immediately went to his waist, unbuttoning his trousers. They rode low on his hips as he crossed the room to his favourite chair. It had been a bloody long day and he had hardly been able to get home before he had his cock in hand. He needed a wank. Why he had to work with the sexiest bastard to ever walk the earth was beyond him.

Harry Bloody Potter. His Auror Partner. His friend, who had no idea of the feelings that Draco was harbouring for him. They worked side by side every day. They had for years. And, somewhere along the line, Draco had fallen for him. Not that he had ever told him... not that he could.

He had come close tonight, though. Draco had gathered up his belongings ten minutes before quitting time and told Harry he was in a hurry to get home because he had plans for the evening. Of course, he had chosen not to share the fact that those plans mainly consisted of him of having a nice long leisurely wank to thoughts of Harry.

Unfortunately, Harry didn't think of him that way. They were _friends_. Draco pulled a face, then immediately chastised himself. He was grateful for Harry's friendship. He really was. It had taken a long time to gain Harry's trust and friendship, and he wasn't going to throw that all away. If friendship was all that Harry could offer him, then Draco would gladly take it. It was just that he wanted to be much more than friends.

Draco shoved his trousers and pants down his thighs and sank into his chair with a sigh. Kicking his trousers off at his ankles, he started working the buttons open on his shirt. He rolled his shoulders and turned his neck from side to side before dropping his head on the back of the chair.

Once his shirt was completely undone, his legs fell open and he planted his feet firmly apart as one hand traveled down to cup his balls. His fingers juggled his balls with one hand as the other roamed over his chest. Closing his eyes, he let his mind wander, imagining it was Harry's fingers touching him, Harry's lips moving down his body, over his chest and belly. Draco's own hand playing over his skin kept the fantasy alive as his hand trailed across his chest and down to his stomach, one finger circling his navel before moving higher on his chest again.

His thumb found a nipple and he teased and tweaked it until it hardened under his touch. He rolled it and pinched it between a finger and thumb, moaning at both the sensation and the picture so clear in his mind. Harry's mouth closed over that nipple, teasing and flicking it with his tongue; Draco's cock jutted proudly out from his body and he shifted his hips, causing it to bounce and curve up against his belly, leaking and smearing precome into the fine hair there.

He gave his balls one last gentle squeeze before curling his fingers around his cock and imagining that it was Harry's dark head leaning over him instead. His hand slid up over the head then down again, and he pictured soft, hot lips wrapping around his prick. His own hand worked his cock, but in his mind it was Harry's head bobbing in his lap and sucking his cock with the same fervour that Draco's hand moved.

He moaned as he slid his foreskin back and teased his slit with his thumb, smearing the precome over the head of his cock. His breathing was shallow, and he shivered as his other hand trailed down his body in a tantalising dance over sensitive skin.

Draco ran one finger lightly over the bottom of his shaft teasingly, pretending it was Harry's tongue instead. He could picture Harry's bright, green eyes looking up at him through dark, fluttering lashes, his eyes full of love and want. He traced the vein on the bottom of his shaft with a finger that he wished was Harry's tongue.

Draco felt his pleasure building, and he tightened his grip and sped up his strokes. He indulged himself in thoughts of Harry's tongue sliding against his cock, the suction of his mouth increasing in an effort to bring Draco closer to the edge.

Draco heard a sound from the other room and he tensed. Startled, he paused mid-stroke to listen. It almost sounded like the Floo, but he wasn't expecting company and there was no one he could think of that would have any reason to pop in. When no other sounds were forthcoming, he relaxed again, melting back into the chair in relief.

Slightly irritated to be interrupted, especially over nothing, he took a deep, calming breath and focused on his cock once more, sliding back into his favourite fantasy with practised ease. His hips thrust up as he finished the slide of his hand down to the base of his cock, pulling the foreskin, tight.

\-----

Harry picked up a stack of parchment from Draco's desk. It was the file containing the notes for their current case. He frowned. He was certain that Draco had intended to take them home with him, but Draco had seemed to be in a hurry to get home today. Harry had just assumed he was anxious to start his weekend, but it really wasn't like his partner to forget such an important file.

Harry quickly decided it wouldn't be any trouble to drop them at Draco's flat on his way home, and it would give him an opportunity to see Draco outside of work. Maybe he could even ask him if he had any plans for the weekend. It had been a while since they had been out to the Hog's Head for a pint. Harry smiled as he grabbed the scrolls and headed for the Floo.

Stepping out of the Floo and into Draco's study, Harry immediately headed towards the door that led into the sitting room. He expected to find Draco relaxing with a book in his favourite chair as he was wont to do. He had, of course, been to Draco's home numerous times over the years, and found that his friend was usually fairly predictable. For a brief moment, Harry worried that Draco may not be home or that he may have had a date. Harry scowled at the thought. Just about to call out Draco's name, Harry spotted him through the doorway exactly where he thought he would be.

Draco may have been in his familiar chair, but the sight that met Harry's eyes was not familiar at all. At least, not in any way other than in his dreams. Draco was reclining with his head laid back and eyes closed, naked from the waist down. Long and lean muscles rippled under alabaster skin as he moved his hand and it made Harry's mouth water, wondering about the taste of all that smooth skin.

Harry froze. He knew he should leave, but he couldn't seem to get his legs to move. Draco was beautiful. Harry had known he would be. Harry had finally admitted to himself how much he wanted Draco, but he wasn't ready to be confronted with it like _this_. He watched as Draco's long, thin and elegant fingers wrapped around his cock in a soft but firm grip, unable to tear his eyes away. Harry struggled for composure. He tried to convince himself to turn and go, but he just _couldn't_. Harry bit his lip to stop the moan that threatened to escape when Draco thrust his hips up and tightened his grip, forming a steady rhythm.

Draco's skin was sweat-damp and his hair looked just as soft and silky as it always did. Draco trailed his nails up over his chest and nipple, and Harry thought it must have tickled with the way he twitched. He bit his lip as he imagined it was his own hands that moved so sensually over Draco's body, pulling such delightful sounds and reactions from him.

The sight of Draco like this ignited something in Harry. Something that started in his gut and surged down to his groin and caused his cock to throb. Subconsciously, Harry's hand brushed against it, seeking friction. He longed to free his cock from his jeans and touch himself or, better yet, to go to Draco and join him where he was, but he didn't dare move further for fear of bringing attention to himself.

Draco sighed deeply and shifted his arse against the chair, sliding down until Harry wondered how he was even balanced there. His legs were splayed wide, knees bent, as he precariously perched on the edge. His other hand, the one that didn't have a death-grip on the base of his cock, slid further back, gliding down behind his balls, over the sensitive skin of his perineum until it touched the wrinkled skin of his opening. His finger pressed insistently until it was buried deep past the second knuckle inside his quivering hole.

Draco's hand resumed its work on his cock, relentlessly pumping in search of just the right amount of friction, twisting his wrist on every downward stroke as he continued to finger himself. Harry gaped, still palming the bulge that was his cock as it strained against his jeans, and he watched Draco's hand moving, listening intently to the soft sounds he made.

Draco arched and shuddered and his mouth fell open with a grunt. The name _Harry_ escaped Draco's lips softly on a gasp as he came.

Harry fled.

\----

Once the intensity of his orgasm had faded, Draco's guilt settled in again. Each time he wanked to thoughts of Harry, he told himself it would be the last time. It only made him want Harry more, but he knew all too well that having Harry's love was not an option. He needed to learn to be content with his friendship.

Draco heard a familiar sound coming from his study and his eyes snapped open. He had been so lost in his orgasm that it had not fully registered. Not taking any chances, he surged to his feet. Beyond any doubt, he knew that it had indeed been the sound of the Floo.

He quickly tugged his trousers on again and went into his study. Thankfully there was no one there and Draco breathed a sigh of relief, though he couldn't stop his heart pounding in his chest.

He saw parchment scattered on the floor and he bent over and picked it up, realising that it was the current case file from the office. His brow furrowed as he tried to remember how it might have got there. He had planned to bring this file home, but he was certain that he had forgotten it in his haste to get home as quickly as possible. That left only one possibility.

Harry.

Draco realised that Harry must have come through the Floo to deliver the file, and he wondered how much he had seen or _heard_. He had a uncomfortable feeling that Harry must have seen more than he had bargained for in order for him to have dropped the file so haphazardly on his way out, or not to have announced his presence in the first place.

Oh Merlin! Was this really happening? Had Harry really seen him wanking? Had he heard his own name slip from Draco's lips? Draco felt an embarrassed flush cover his face. He had been so careful, always ensuring that Harry didn't know how he felt about him. Draco knew that it was the only way that he could ensure the continuation of their friendship.

Draco's heart pounded in his chest in panic and he suddenly found it hard to breathe. He gasped in a lungful of air, hoping it would help, but he just ended up sputtering instead. He noticed that his hands were shaking and he clasped them together in an effort to rein in his emotions. Giving up his fight for control, he wrung his hands and threw himself down onto the chaise-longue.

Draco knew his behaviour was completely unacceptable for a Malfoy but, under the circumstances of severe humiliation and embarrassment, he found it hard to care. Surely this was more than any man was meant to bear. Draco unclasped his hands and tangled his fingers in his hair in desperation instead.

What he had to do was to come up with a plan to avoid Harry for the rest of his life. He would have to leave the Auror Department, of course, or possibly the country altogether. At the very least, he would have to ask Kingsley for a partner transfer. Yes, that should do.

It was settled, then. He would owl Kingsley for a partner transfer as well as a request for an extended leave-of-absence. There was no way that he could face Harry tomorrow. Standing on shaky legs, Draco went in search of quill and parchment before eventually falling into bed.

\-----

Harry stumbled out of the Floo and into Grimmauld Place. In his excitement, he barely managed to catch himself before doing a nose-dive into the edge of the sofa. He was still trying to process what exactly it was that he had just seen. Draco had been wanking. And bloody hell, it was the most erotic vision he had ever seen in his life. All that skin and muscle and long lean limbs. Fuck! Harry wanted Draco so badly it hurt - in more than one way.

He pressed his palm to his groin again and winced at how hard he was. He would have to do something about that. There was no way this specific hard-on was going away without some kind of release. He knew that not even a cold shower could help now. He was well past that point.

Harry tugged at the button of his jeans and quickly wrenched them open. Still standing, he shoved them down his hips, reached into the opening of his boxers, pulled his cock out and wrapped fingers tight around it. With the memory of Draco touching himself still fresh in his mind, it only took a couple of pulls before his whole body tensed and he came, spilling come over his fist.

Harry collapsed onto the couch, jeans still resting just below his bum and hand still covered with sticky white fluid. He dropped his head down on the back of the couch and closed his eyes, but quickly opened them again when he was greeted with more images of Draco. He needed to think, and he couldn't afford to be distracted at the moment or else he would end up in this same spot for the rest of the night, wanking over and over to the image of Draco as he pleasured himself. A pleasant shudder ran through Harry at the thought. It was too good to be true. It was the answer to all of his best hopes and dreams. Was it possible that Draco wanted him too? Could their relationship really grow into more than that of friends?

Harry didn't want to jump to conclusions. He knew that he had to stay rational just in case he had misunderstood, and he spent several long but ultimately futile moments trying to convince himself that it had meant nothing at all.

He had been promising himself for months that he would admit to Draco his feelings, and now he couldn't wait to see Draco tomorrow and have the opportunity. This was just the sign that Harry had been waiting for - the perfect opportunity. He was still a Gryffindor, after all.

\-----

Monday morning came all too soon and Draco blinked his eyes open to the sound of tapping at his window. The memories came quickly swimming to the forefront of his mind, and Draco groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

What had possibly been one of the best wanks of his life had quickly turned into a nightmare. He pressed his palms to his temples, hoping to block out the horrifying memories.

Draco would have liked to have stayed in bed, crawled under the covers and never come out again, but the tapping persisted and eventually he climbed out of bed to let the obnoxious bird in.

He was expecting a reply to his letter and, after waiting impatiently over the weekend, he felt certain that this was it. He quickly removed the letter from the owl's leg, offered it a treat and sent it on its way. The scroll was indeed from Kingsley as he had expected, and Draco opened it slowly, afraid of what it might say.

His fears were well-founded, as a matter of fact. He wasn't surprised that Kingsley had rejected both of his requests. Draco breathed in deeply. There was nothing to be done then, except visit the man himself and present in his case in person. But that meant that he would have to go to the Ministry and risk seeing Harry.

Draco stomped out of Kingsley's office and back down the hall. The man was truly a menace. Had he no heart? Draco had practically begged for a reassignment, but Kingsley had insisted that this wasn't the first time that he and Harry had experienced a disagreement and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. He had made it clear that they would just have to work it out between them like they always did.

Draco knew that Kingsley had long ago stopped trying to play peacekeeper between the two of them. Being partnered together directly out of Auror training had come as a surprise to everyone and he and Harry had certainly had their share of fights over the years. In the end, the bigger surprise had been how well they actually worked together. Kingsley often said that they were the best Auror team in the department. He had said that again just now, actually. Draco scowled.

Draco had tried to explain to Kingsley why this time was different without giving too many personal details, but the man just wouldn't listen. He had gone on and on about their current cases and the good of the department and had absolutely refused to even consider a leave-of-absence, let alone a partner transfer.

Draco approached his office reluctantly and tried to convince himself that Harry had seen nothing. Surely, if he had, then he would have already been in Kingsley's office asking for the transfer himself. Draco wondered if Kingsley would have given it to Harry if he had been the one that had asked.

A plan started to form in Draco's mind. He was still a Slytherin, after all. He would just have to go in and determine how much Harry knew. Then he would do everything in his power to make Harry ask for that transfer. Or, better yet, he would somehow trick Harry into asking that Draco be the one transferred instead. Then he could get away - far, far away.

There was no use putting it off any longer. Draco took a deep breath, pulled on his Malfoy mask and stepped awkwardly into his and Harry's office.

\-----

Harry had woken up in a great mood and, after more thought, he had come to the conclusion that the world was finally giving him what he wanted. Draco wanted him.

Harry grinned happily.

Hearing his name fall from Draco's lips had been a surprise at first. He had certainly been caught off guard, but now his mind reeled with the possibilities. Today was the day. He would definitely tell Draco how he felt today.

Harry looked up when he heard the door to their office open, and watched as Draco entered. "Good morning," he stammered, feeling the heat on his face.

He knew he was blushing, so he quickly ducked his head again, pretending to focus on sorting the stacks of parchment there while formulating his plan.

"Potter."

Harry reluctantly looked up again at the sound of Draco's voice, realising immediately that something was off. Draco came into the room and sat directly down at his own desk, burying himself in paperwork instead of coming over to perch on the edge of Harry's desk first as was their normal routine.

Harry shrugged it off for the time being, and they worked in an odd and unusual quiet for most of the morning. Despite it all, he couldn't be upset. He was just too happy. Draco had said _his name._ That had to mean something.

Something was different between them today, and Harry didn't think it was just his imagination.

The natural comfort that normally existed between the two of them was missing, and every attempt that Harry made at conversation was quickly shut down by Draco.

The silence continued, and Harry grew increasingly more confused and concerned. He thought that if anyone should have been acting strange, it should have been him. He was the one that had seen Draco wanking, after all, and he had not been able to clear the delectable vision from his mind since. Not to mention, he had been fighting an inappropriate hard-on all day.

The longer they worked, the more unbearable the silence became, until Harry couldn't take it any longer. He was too distracted. He dropped his quill onto his desk and sat back in his chair, looking up at Draco. He wasn't getting anything done, anyway. If he didn't confess to Draco soon, he thought he would go barmy.

Tugging at his hair, Harry watched Draco, who was still engrossed in his work and completely ignoring him. Upon closer study, Harry could tell that nothing on Draco's desk had moved in over an hour. Draco was obviously distracted too, and he wasn't being any more productive than Harry was.

No longer even attempting to distract himself with work, the quiet became even more painful. Unable to take a moment more of the silence, Harry stood and stepped out from behind his desk. Deciding it was now or never, he strode across the office towards Draco, but no sooner had Harry stood than Draco was on his feet as well. As if Harry's movement had startled him into action, he looked ready to bolt at any moment.

Concerned, Harry furrowed his brow and stepped closer. "Are you okay, Draco?"

"Yes, Potter. I'm fine," Draco snapped, filling Harry with even more uncertainty.

"Oh, um, well you're really acting strange today."

"I said I was fine," Draco scowled at him.

"You're obviously not," Harry insisted. "You've barely said three words to me today."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but this will have to wait until later, Potter. I have an appointment." Draco stammered out as he stepped from behind his desk.

"What meeting? I don't know about any meeting." Harry's control was slipping. He had wanted Draco for so long and he was convinced that now was the perfect opportunity to make his dream a reality, but he could feel it all slipping away with every step that Draco took away from him.

"I didn't say _we_ had a meeting. I said I did."

"Draco, wait, we should talk..." Harry panicked.

"There's nothing to talk about," Draco said stubbornly, refusing to meet Harry's eyes.

"Come on Draco, don't be that way. We're friends..." Harry hated how unsure he sounded.

Draco made a move towards the door, but Harry moved faster. He reached out and grabbed Draco's arm, backing him up against the desk, trapping him there and preventing him from moving away.

\-----

Harry was advancing and Draco found himself unable to form any kind of coherent thoughts, let alone words. This was it. The moment of truth. Harry was forcing a confrontation and Draco wasn't _ready_. He thought he would never be ready.

Draco tried not to show any outward reaction to Harry's words or the fact that he was coming ever closer, but he knew that he had failed. He gulped in a breath of air and swallowed thickly, bracing himself for what Harry would say or do next.

Before Draco even realised what had happened, Harry had crossed the remaining short distance between them, grabbed him and pushed him up against the desk. With Harry's hands on each side of him, Draco was trapped.

"Where are you really going?" Harry practically growled. "I said we need to talk."

Pinned by Harry's intense gaze, Draco felt completely vulnerable and he hated it.

"Release me, Potter," Draco managed to choke out.

"No." Harry's tone left little room for argument.

"D-don't worry about it, Potter. It's nothing." Draco's heart beat painfully in his chest. He ducked his head, overwhelmed by the fear that Harry would see the depth of the feelings that he had painstakingly hidden away.

"It's not nothing," Harry pleaded as he leaned in even closer. "I know you, and you're not acting like yourself."

"You don't know everything there is to know about me. You just think you do," Draco bit out, meeting Harry's eyes again in a challenge.

"I know what I heard," Harry said, his voice soft, so quiet that Draco had to strain to hear him.

Draco could only stare and stammer, unsure what to say. He had known it was coming, but he still wasn't prepared.

"I heard you, all right!" Harry said louder, sounding more desperate. "I came to your flat on Friday night and I saw you... I heard you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco's voice cracked.

"Don't lie to me! I heard you. You said Harry. Don't deny it...." Harry's voice faltered, sounding pained. "Please... don't deny it."

Confronted with the pain in Harry's face and the desperation in his voice, Draco found that he couldn't deny it even if he wanted to, but he couldn't find the courage to admit to it out loud either.

\-----

Harry really hadn't meant to grab him, he had just been so desperate to stop Draco from leaving. And he definitely hadn't meant to admit what he had seen or heard. In fact, that was the last thing he had planned to say.

He had wanted to tell Draco how good they were together or how much their friendship meant to him. He had been ready to profess his love, but Draco had been so cold and distant all morning that Harry had become desperate.

For a moment, Harry thought Draco might deny it, and he felt his heart breaking. He wondered what kind of fool he had been to think he actually had a chance. Had he misread the situation? No, it had to mean something. Harry strengthened his resolve.

Harry could see the fear burning like molten silver in Draco's grey eyes and his anger melted away. He reached out to touch Draco's cheek softly. When Draco leaned his head into Harry's touch, Harry couldn't take it any longer and he moved to touch his lips to Draco's, oh so softly. The frustration from before was replaced by intense longing and gentleness.

The kiss was all too brief before Harry pulled back and pressed his forehead to Draco's instead.

"I didn't mean to see you... but _I'm not sorry_ because now I know that you want me."

Draco recoiled at his words, looking scared and vulnerable. Harry suddenly realised that he had not said it yet - not properly at least. "It's okay, Draco. I want you too."

Draco visibly relaxed and Harry nuzzled his cheek as he continued, "I want you so much, Draco. I have for ages. I was just too afraid to tell you."

"Afraid? Aren't you the Gryffindor?" Draco asked.

"That's the rumour," Harry said with a shrug and a laugh as he bent to kiss Draco again.

Draco returned the kiss with fervour, his hands coming up around Harry's neck as Harry's hands roamed over Draco's back and down to the curve of his arse.

With their tongues sliding against one another, it didn't take much for the memories of Draco wanking to assault him, and Harry realised just how much he wanted to touch Draco. His hand slid back up and around Draco's side, over his ribs and hips until they came to rest on the zip of Draco's trousers.

Harry's mind had been filled with that image of Draco's cock and he couldn't wait to get his hands on it. He fumbled with the buttons of Draco's clothes before finally yanking them open.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, lips still pressed to Harry's.

"Being a Gryffindor." Harry's answer was more breathy than he was willing to admit. "Apparently I've found my courage again." Harry smirked. "Now I'm doing what I should have done on Friday night."

\-----

Draco was thrilled. Harry had kissed him, and not just any kiss either. It was an amazing kiss that felt like Harry was pouring years of feeling into that one kiss and Draco poured his own emotions back at him in return.

He didn't know how things had got so out of control in the first place, but they were definitely looking up and it was better than he could have imagined. If Harry's kiss was anything to go on, Harry definitely wanted him as much, if not more, than he wanted Harry.

Harry's fingers wrapped around Draco's cock and he bucked his hips into Harry's hand as their lips pressed insistently together. What Draco really wanted was to return the favour - to touch Harry like he was being touched. His hand slipped down into Harry's pants and his fingers wrapped around Harry's cock, moving in the same rhythm that Harry's hand was working his cock.

"Hearing my name on your lips was amazing. I'd do anything to drag that sound from you again," Harry whispered, as his hand continued to slide along Draco's length.

The way they were touching one another was messy and urgent and the angle was slightly awkward but, as far as Draco was concerned, it was still perfect and he could feel himself getting closer.

"I think I want to hear my name on yours instead." Draco thrust his hips forward again.

"It wouldn't be the first time it's been there," Harry admitted. "I've thought of you so many times."

Draco smiled against Harry's mouth at his confession. He had wanted this for so long... wanted Harry, and he was determined to take full advantage of it. He tightened his hold on Harry's rapidly-swelling cock in his hand, and leaned in to kiss him again, this time taking control. He licked and nipped at Harry's bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth.

Draco felt Harry's hand tighten in response and noted the soft moan that escaped Harry's mouth with a satisfied smile. His thrusts grew more and more desperate and he tried to keep the rhythm of his hand consistent.

Harry's head tilted back as Draco set a brutal pace, his hand sliding along his shaft, all the while his hips still canted forward into Harry's hand desperately.

Without warning, Harry's hips jerked erratically, his cock pulsing violently in Draco's hand and moaning Draco's name against his lips, and Draco felt the coil of pleasure tightening in his own stomach.

The sensation of Harry's come coating his hand, combined with the way Harry called his name, was all it took to send Draco's own orgasm rocketing through him, and he came with a familiar cry of his own.

They stayed like that, bodies pressed closely, clinging to one another, panting and kissing. Draco smiled against Harry's neck, happy and content.

There was no sound other than their breathing until the the door of their office creaked open, breaking the silence.

Startled, they both looked up and saw Kingsley's tall and imposing stature standing in the doorway.

Draco tried to think of something to say, but he was unable. Thankfully he was spared the effort when Kingsley spoke first.

"Thank Merlin, the two of you finally worked that out." He shook his head in amusement. "Although, next time you may want to consider a locking charm on the door - or, better yet, leave it until you're off the clock." Kingsley smiled knowingly at them and closed the door on his way out.


End file.
